


She loves you, idiot

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: As if buying catco is not a big I LOVE YOU





	She loves you, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 catco

«For fuck's sake, she bought CatCo! Of course she loves you, idiot!» Alex huffed

Kara blushed furiously having the idea of Lena in love with her it was too much for her Kryptonian heart. 

Alex and Kara were having their monthly sister night when the subject came up. At first, Maggie convinced Alex to let the idiots set the pace. But after soooo long both were getting restless because Lena and Kara's inactions. 

Maggie suggested to talk with them separately. Of course it was Alex chance to say I told you so.

Anyway, Kara was thrill with the idea of dating Lena. While, at the other side of the city. Lena was denying everything about her having feelings for the blonde

«OmG little Luthor, you bought a company an expensive company just for her to keep working..._THAT _is love»

Finally, after a few drinks Lena admited to be desperately in love with Kara. 

One week later, supergirl landed on Lena's office's balcony.

Lena looked at her, golden hair moving with the wind, bright blue eyes looking at her. And those gorgeous lips that were the starring of Lena's drems. The CEO decided that enough was enough. At the moment Kara opened the door, Lena was already holding her hand and looking into her eyes blurting «want to go dinner with me?»

Kara smiled warmly and said «only if you meant it as a date»

20 years together, 16 of marriage and 2 children later, out of nothing Kara asked «so...did you buy CatCo for me?» 

Lena laughed, kissed her wife's lips and kept cooking...after all, we all know that the answer is YES!


End file.
